


Our Energy Connects

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb nerds talking on the phone during Chris' stay in London ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Energy Connects

“So how did it g-?”

“Oh my God. Oh mah Lord Jesus.”

“Chris.”

“I just had dinner with Gandalf.”

“Yeah, no shit! So what is he like? What did you talk about? I want every little detail.”

“He is sO cool, like- oh and the stories he told me-“

“What stories? Baaabe…”

“After we talked about the movie and Noël Coward and all that stuff-“

“Yes?“

“-I went full on nerd crazy on him and told him I am a big fan of his work, and that I have action figures of Gandalf-“

“You told him that?”

“My mouth was going 100 miles per hour, Darren.”

“Did you hit someone? What is the speed limit in London?”

“[Laughing] You idiot. Anyway, I think he was a little taken aback, I mean, I don’t know why, I still look like I’m thirteen.”

“So how many laws did I break when I sucked you off right before you left..?”

“If you think of me as a thirteen-year-old next time we’re having sex, you are going to be a solo artist, if you catch my drift.”

“Drift certainly caught. Go on, my sexy hot twenty-four-year-old lover.”

“Thank you, old man.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Okay, so- What was I saying- Oh! He told me that he’s flattered, and that [British accent] It will be a pleasure to work with a fan.”

“Wow. And I’m not only talking about your British accent. So did you-“

“…I told him that my boyfriend is a big fan, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And he said that he has to meet him, too.”

“No way? Am I-?”

“I think so, yes!”

“Yes? Oh my God YES!!!”

“Please, don’t break the lamp like you did last time!”

“I won’t, I promise! But oh my God, Chris.”

“Yes.”

“I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“…Skype in 30. I’m on my way to the hotel now. I’ll take a shower and then-“

“Yes. Yes. Okay. I’m gonna shower, too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much, Chris.”

“Me, too. See you.”

“Later. Bye.”

“Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/94065967194/summary-dumb-nerds-talking-on-the-phone-during)


End file.
